someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Hacked Cartridge (Genesis)
Before I tell you this story, let me clarify a few things: My friend and I are fans of Sonic the Hedgehog...well...big enough to know a little more about the franchise then some of the more low core fans, but not enough to own every single Sonic the Hedgehog related item and know every single tiny thing about it. For the most part, my friend and I read the comics, have seen some of the shows, and occasionally looked up some info on our favorite characters on the several wikias on the web. Die hard? No. Fans? Yes. My friend, however, grew up in one of those super strict religious households that wouldn't let him- or any of his siblings- play video games...at all. My friend had to negotiate for hours just to look up a few wikia articles on the computer or watch a few of the shows on the T.V ("Earthly things are the work of the Devil himself"- they said, cursing their own cellphones). But he could absolutely not play any of the games…not as his house, anyway (rather, not while his parents were in his immediate space). The only time he got to experience the games was when he came over to my house after school or sometimes on the weekends when he wasn't being hauled to church or whatever other function his parents were apart of. We had a lot of fun when we did play games together, however we never fully finished any games we played, Sonic related or otherwise. How it all happened: Said friend got accepted into some college in Europe some months ago thanks to some year-long insomnia induced, socialization-killing studying and he was, and I quote, 'feeling very nostalgic'. He called me up one day as I was finishing up some computer game and he was packing his stuff and prepping for his 'new adventures in Europe'. This very talkative and easily excited friend talked my ear off and bugged me to death about getting together to play a certain Sonic game from our youth. His pestering and purposefully calculated bush-beating eventually made me cave and we finally arranged a play date and decided on our...our game of choice. The game of choice we agreed on was Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. My friend saw me play this game once a long time ago, but he only saw mere seconds of it before having to go home. I remember his uncontrollable excitement as I zoomed through the stage as Hyper Sonic- bashing enemies to a "poof" with little to no effort thanks to the glowing and shining double imaged sprite. My friend was dying to play it and complete it since the very moment he laid eyes on it. He wanted to do so with me before he went away for some four plus years. I remember sighing to myself after we ended the call. I wouldn't have been bothered by any other Sonic game, but the thing is that I had played this game so many times as a child that just hearing its name drove me into a type of nostalgic insanity. Like, singing your favorite song over and over until you dread ever hearing it's melodic patterns ever again. I knew this game’s distinctive and long story, I knew this game’s (once) cool tiny secrets, I got all the game's endings, and...well, long story short I knew this game inside and out. The thought of playing it again for the sake of nostalgia seemed like an absolute chore to me. But I agreed to it, and I would have to stick it through to the end for the sake of my friend. Life, nature, and irony struck after the day of the phone call. The week before the play date was absolutely chaotic. For whatever reason, life threw random, unnecessary, and just plain weird shit at me every chance it could find (for example, a raven cracked my wind shield- then proceeded to poop all over it). I woke up early and cranky on the day of our play date and realized that I no longer had my Sonic & Knuckles and Sonic 3 cartridges required to play Sonic 3 & Knuckles. About several months ago, after what I hoped to be my last and final play through of the game, my younger brothers decided it would be a great idea to fuck with their big sister and give both copies a bath. This left me me with nothing but accurate memories of it's completion and a now very dusty interlocking cartridge that made Sonic 3 possible for the Sega Genesis. I all but flew out of my bed, hurried into my raven-phobic car and drove thrift store to thrift store to find StH3 and S&K. It took half the day to find the copies of the game. Both were in two different stores in two different- and very distant- parts of town. The prices for the games...varied. StK was 8 dollars with minor scratches. The other, which was also slightly scratched, got haggled down to 10 dollars and a coupon for a free coffee from the shop I generally haunted before and after work. Both copies were- of course- used, and both the guys who sold it to me said that the copies looked and worked fine. As skeptical as I was at their promises, I really didn’t have time to check if what they were saying was true. I ran back to my car and rushed back to my apartment as soon as I had the keys in the ignition. In retrospect…that was the dumbest thing I could have done. My friend arrived not seconds after I walked back into my apartment. He made this apparent by knocking on my door and ringing my doorbell in a very rapid, continuous, and annoying fashion. He was so frickin’ excited about playing this game that he made kids at Disneyland look hopelessly bored if not helplessly lethargic. He all but flew through the door like a too strong blizzard wind and- whilst bouncing endlessly- tuggs me into my living room, his mouth yammering questions at the speed of light. I sighed and prepared for the evening by quickly dusting off my trooper of a Sega Genesis, interlocking S&K and S3 to get S3&K, hooking up the system to the TV and then finally turning on the game. The “SEGA” logo and voice chorus popped up followed by the 3D Sonic that had spun himself into the title screen. The little blue hedgehog shook his finger back and forth and winked whilst gave us his signature half smile while Tails flew in the background in the Tornado over the blue seas, blue skies, and blue mountains. My friend cooed as we came to the “Data Select” after the title screen and picked the “New” file with both Sonic and Tails striking a pose beneath the “New” box. I pick up the second controller, explaining to my friend how I can be Tails, then I instructed him to begin the game. As soon as the intro cut scene began, my eyes grew wide with irritation and disbelief; this was NOT the game I played repeatedly as a child. Tails and the Tornado plane were completely absent, Sonic was already in his golden super form and flying on the water by his self, and the color scheme of the sky, clouds, and water were…greenish instead of its correct rich blue color. The music was also different- not slow, not fast, but different, like a chiptune incorporated remix. The intro also went much quicker than it originally did, as if someone fast-forwarded to the scene with Knuckles. Knuckles, instead of jumping from the ground and knocking Sonic backward, only stood still and faced the direction in which Sonic came. Sonic’s animation did as it should have when he "bumped into" Knuckles; flying backward and blinking before landing on the ground. Sonic, however, dropped no Emeralds upon landing. Knuckles, after a beat, finally left the scene and the game play began with the “Angel Island Zone 1 Act1” displayed in it's mega annoying font. I felt panic and anger crash through me like a hurricane. One, or both, of the games I purchased was hacked. “Gently used” my honey-coated ass! I just about to stand from the floor to get my cellphone before my very excited friend boomed again in excitement. I stopped myself and remembered that my friend had never had the joy of experiencing this game and will only have the chance that afternoon. Even if the game was hacked, this friend’s excitement and ignorance kept me from ruining this precious time we had together. I sigh, put down my cellphone, and go back into the living room- biting back my seething rage. When I look back to the screen, I see Sonic running through the Zone...by himself. No Tails. I know for a fact that my friend didn’t reset the game and chose the Sonic only story, and I also know for a fact that we were going for the true ending, so we needed Tails. Yet, despite us picking this option…he was nowhere to be found on the screen.I felt my rage coming back before silencing it once again. Besides this not-so-tiny factor (and the remixed music. AND the greenish color scheme) the game played like a normal 1 player game. I sigh quietly then guide my friend throughout the level to the first Ring under the cliff in the first part of the level. My friend gets Sonic to spin dash into the rocks and jump into the magic ring. This is where it gets…weird. The secret world was supposed to have a top down view of Tails behind Sonic on top of a checkerboard, spherical 3D plane with even tinier blue and red spheres lining the plane. The mission in these secret stages is to collect the all blue spheres in order to get the chaos Emeralds. Instead we were taken to the Hyper Emerald Shrine. This shrine was only supposed to appear after you collected the first set of chaos Emeralds…which makes sense, I guess. Sonic still had the first set of Emeralds you were supposed to collect. The shrine was its normal color scheme: tall and dark pillars in the background that reflected bluish lights from their sides. The platforms that were supposed to hold the seven Hyper Emeralds were bare accept for two on the higher platform on either side of the shrine. Knuckles and Tails stood in the center under the green and Master Emeralds as Sonic stood on the leftmost side of the shrine. Knuckles stared at Sonic as he did before, but Tails was facing away from Sonic, and looking up at the empty platforms. Knuckles then turns to Tails for a few seconds before Tails decides to turn to face Knuckles in return. After a beat, Knuckles nods then turns back to Sonic. Tails, after another beat, goes to Sonic. But, instead of standing close to Sonic, Tails had his back to Sonic and stood away from him at a distance. The cut scene ended, flashed white and then transitioned to the special stage with the spheres. We completed the stage, obtained one of the Hyper Emeralds, and came back to the Angel Island zone. I internally winced, not out of fear, but out of confusion and slight irritation. Tails and Sonic were now together throughout the run, but Tails was still…cold toward Sonic. Tails never stood in close tandem with Sonic and Tails would always face away from Sonic. Even when I tried to correct the position, Tails would just move himself back at a distance and keep his back turn to the blue hedgehog instead of facing him. An unsettling feeling poked at my stomach as I guided my friend throughout the level. It wasn't long before we came to the second secret ring location and jumped in. Again, we were taken to the shrine of the Hyper and master Emerald where Knuckles stood waiting again. After a few seconds, Knuckles faces away from Sonic and Tails before turning to the right side of the screen. Seconds later, another sprite appeared from that corner of the screen, a female with blonde hair, dark brown fur, and blue boots. It took me a moment to her, but after a moment it clicked that that was Princess Sally Acorn. I blink a few times and looked again to be sure I wasn't seeing things. Sally didn't exist outside of the Archie comic book universe, and she hasn't been blonde since Issue 0 of the StH series. Regardless, she was inside the game and looked like she belonged there- like the original makers of this game designed her sprite for the purpose of being apart of this game's story. And I mean everything- from the hair all the way down to the knee-high blue boots and her big blue eyes. The very convincing Sally sprite then came up to Knuckles and stood very close to him. Sonic stepped forward, but Sally turned away. Sonic then tried to run forward, but Knuckles blew him back with a punching animation. Tails did…absolutely nothing for his 'bro,' but watch as Sonic received Knuckle's blows. The scene ended again and put us back at the intended special stage. We finished it, got the Emerald and continued onto Angel Island. Sally is supposed to be Sonic’s love interest in the Archie Comic books…so…why was she with Knuckles? Is this supposed to be cannon to the comics? But Sally didn’t have this color scheme when she met Knuckles in the stories… My friend and I look to each other as I felt a chill race down my spine. At this point we’re both wondering what the hell was going on. I remembered the point to our hanging out and convinced him to shake off the occurrence. We come out of the first and run through the level to eventually come upon another special ring and jump into the special stage. We expected another weird cut scene with Knuckles and Sally, but it once again…played 'normally'- remixed music and green hints abound. The shrine was empty and prompted us to pick a Hyper Emerald to replace, and sent us to the special stages. We cleared the stage, and the correlating Hyper Emerald returned to its place on the platform. We continue through the zone till we get to the true game’s second cut scene. In this scene, one of Eggman’s (or Robotnik’s, whatever you prefer) bots sets the forest on fire. Instead, it was the Sally sprite in Eggman’s ship that comes at the end of the level. Just as the fire from the ship launched itself up in order to burn the Island, a black screen flashes with the words “Are you satisfied?” in white text. The message and black screen disappeared and lead us back to the cut scene. The fires that enveloped the screen burned a pixelated, sickly green color and slowed to an almost rhythmic, dancing crawl before it froze. The music -along with the game- halted to one, long, monotone note for what felt like hours. The combination of the colors and the unrelenting note set a feeling of sickness in my head and stomach that lasted as long as the sound buzzed through out the apartment. The green fires slowly grew yellow in the center and continued to rouse my stomach until I gagged. “Hey, is this supposed to happen?” My friend asks, his restless excitement now replaced with concerning confusion. Before I could answer him, the game unfroze itself and continued with the cut scene currently in play. The flames pour down the screen and reveals Angel Island under pulsating green and yellow fire. A still distant Tails and a standard disinterested Sonic stand waiting for us to continue the pursuit. My friend takes the controller and continues, without waiting for my reply. He continues straight ahead, asking me where the next special ring is. I debated the options in my head: stop the game and stop any more potential surprises from coming up or keep this going and give in to the notorious plight of curiosity. It was loyalty that won out over every raging emotion within me instead of clear logic. We continue our Special Ring pursuit in impatient silence. I could feel the hair rising from my skin with each moment we progressed further and further into the stage. The green and yellow fires danced and waved in a way that made my head ache in the most worst of ways. My friend sat with great stillness and absolute reticence as he navigated the stage and came upon the last ring we needed to become Hyper Sonic. With little to no hesitation he jumps into the over sized ring and the special stage commences. Another black screen pops up white writing; “Was it worth it?” "Was she worth it?" The screen flashes back to the special stage. We retrieve several blue orbs and try to ignore the first as the second message overtakes the screen with another sudden flash. “In the walls” We retrieve another several orbs… “Under the floors” We get the last orbs and the stage under Sonic and Tail’s feet and the back of the stage fades to a dark green and yellowish tone. The Hyper Emerald came toward us and grew very, large to the point to where it envelops the entire screen- leaving just a running Sonic and Tails and a large, green Emerald graphic. The screen cuts to black before going to the score screen. The usual white screen containing the scores and Emeralds was now green and words that were supposed to say “You can now use Hyper Sonic” now said “The mighty will fall.” The screen cuts to black then cuts back to the shrine. The Emeralds all appear and glow on their corresponding platforms. Below the Emeralds is the blonde Sally sprite, and a fallen Knuckles. Tails ran from Sonic’s side and stands in front of Sally. Sonic, without any hesitation, spin dashed into Tails and threw him onto the other side of the shrine. Sally backed away as Sonic prepared to spin dash into her before Knuckles gets up and deflects him. Knuckles goes to punch Sonic, but the screen cuts to black again. The screen then cuts back to the very beginning to Act 1 on Angel Island. “W-What the hell is this!? How did we get back to the beginning!?” I felt sick. The green and yellow colors were even heavier than before. My stomach churned. I just wanted to move on to the next zone as quickly as possible. “Just...just go Hyper Sonic so we can move on to Act 2.” I say, cradling my head in my hands. I tell him what buttons to press and then the chiptune remix changed to the standard music heard in the title screen as Sonic turned from blue a shining white color. I sigh in relief and watch as the double imaged Hyper Sonic flies through the stage with absolute ease. But that elated feeling of relief changed quickly after mere seconds. Sally’s image appears in front of Sonic like a ghost and with a sudden tap of her sprite Sonic loses his silver shine and flies backward. His rings scatter across the stage like golden fireworks. The ring count on the upper left corner of the screen became zero and the game’s frame rate once again slows to a crawl. The black screen cuts black again just before Sonic touches the ground. “You can’t escape.” The level resets once again and we are back at the beginning of the level. The level is now nothing but undulating sickly green and yellow tones. The enemies are still, there is no music, nothing but absolute silence. But…honestly, I would have rather had that. I would have rather it remained like this for the rest of the game. Sonic stood- still motionless- now looking down at the ground below him. Under him was not grass and dirt textures, but…Sally. Never ending rows of sleeping, blonde Sally's lying in the ground and standing in the walls of the caves. Every time Sonic took a step, they stretched and bent their bodies and limbs as if in incredible agony. Each time Sonic jumped, they rolled and pulsed like the quivering sky. All their sleeping heads faced the blue hedgehog. All of the sprites tracked his every move, and his every action. The black screen make’s another appearance and taunts us. “Here lies Princess Sally Anderson. Her royal majesty now sleeps in the most unconventional of graves.” “W-What the hell!?” my friend exclaims, his hands now limp and shaking. “I-is this some type of joke!? Who the hell is Sally Anderson!? What the hell is going on!?!?” I shook my head. He looks to me, asking me the same question- even going so far as to shake me. I threw his arms off of and crawl toward the Genesis. “Wait!” he shouts “What are you doing!?” I look to him, my heart pounding, my hands shaking in a cold sweat. “What the hell do you think I’m doing!? I’m turning this shit off before it gets worse!” He puts down the controller and takes my hands, practically pulling me away from the system. He looks to the screen, the Genesis, then back to me and shakes his head. As if I didn’t understand him, he does so again, this time mouthing with an accompanying ‘no.’ My eyes grow wide. “You- you really want to go on with this!?” “I…I know this sounds crazy, but I want to see where this goes.” He looks back to the screen, “This is our last night together. Even if this is some messed up shit, I want see how this thing ends.” I just looked at him. In my mind I questioned if loyalty was really worth all this. The feeling in the back of my head told me to stop. The sickness in the pit of my stomach was sick of negotiating and wanted some type of relief from this madness. In the end though, it didn’t matter. My friend picked up the controller once again and manipulated the lone Sonic to continue forward. The restless Sally's made the stage move in ways it was never intended to do. After a while, it seemed like they were reaching for him. The Sally’s wanted Sonic,and it was not because he was missed or loved. My skin prickled in agony. I fought back the bile that was rising to my mouth. This sickening curiosity, this wanting to see how this story ends was eating my health. We come to what should have been the end of the stage. In fear and curiosity, my friend and I watch as we come upon Knuckles and Tails…and other character sprites that shouldn't have been in this game. The Chaotix, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese…all stood staring at the ground. When my friend had control again, he pushed Sonic forward. All of the characters turned to Sonic. My friend pushes Sonic even further, passing the sprites in a slow, walking fashion. Each, and every sprite followed Sonic. After the last sprite was passed, the black screen came again. “’She was mine.’ You said…” The screen goes away, and Sonic was alone again. The skies stood still. The Sally’s were stagnant. Sonic is pushed down a long path. The blue hedgehog begins to gain speed and run down the path, continuing very quickly to nowhere. He ran for seconds, than minutes, than those minutes turned into what felt like hours… Then Sonic is blown back again. As soon as he falls to the ground, the Sallys awake again and take him by his feet. The ghost Sally sprite stood before Sonic, just standing and staring. The Sallys from the ground pull Sonic into the ground. Sonic’s sprite begins to make an unfamiliar drowning animation. The ghost, the only standing Sally walks up to Sonic. As soon as she touches him, the black screen cuts in again. “In the walls” The shrine appears again. Sonic does a spin dash, Sally is in his path trying to escape him. “Under the floors” He dashed trough Sally and she flew backward like Tails. “In the walls” Sonic attacked Sally again. “Under the floors” She fell to the floor. “In the walls” Sonic drags her away with another unfamiliar and strange animation. “Under the floors” The Sally’s from the ground finally get Sonic’s sprite completely under the ground. Another unfamiliar animation of him dying plays over and over until the screen freezes. This time we wait and watch the screen. After another long beat of time, I sigh with relief and turn off the system. Epilogue It’s been a month since that whole…ordeal happened. As soon as we turned off the game, I went to puke, took an Advil, then went onto a gaming forum that I’m a part of. My friend and I agreed that we would never play this game again until we’re sure we have the right copys of the game. We also agreed that we should post up a basic and not-so-detailed version of our experience on the gaming forum we were a part of as a warning to nostalgia "lovers" like ourselves. And no, we didn't include the creepy parts. We wanted the article to seem serious and not like some weird story. Recently, however, I got a reply from that forum. It was from one of those users with those obnoxious usernames that are mixed with capital and lowercase letters and random numbers that were supposed to form a certain type of word. I opened up the forum post and read the reply with a neutral feeling (if that's even possible). It was a standard reply, something like “wow, that sounds really weird” or whatever. The same user later sent me a friend request. I was suspicious at first. I checked his profile to find that he was a Sonic fan too, and actually made ROMs and certain hacked ROM’s. I decided that it would be nice to have another Sonic the Hedgehog fan as a friend since my best friend was already overseas and suffering from his crappy internet connection. I added the annoying username to my friends and they instantly began to PM me. The long short of the message was that the user told me my experience was a little strange if not coincidental because (s)he once had S2 and S&K cartridges that (s)he and his/her friends hacked a long time ago. For the sake of conversation, I prompted the user to tell me more about the story of the cartridges. Annoying-username went on to tell me that the project was actually going to be a type of interactive fan-fiction that included some of the Archie Sonic characters. The story was that Sonic would be framed, and everyone else would band together with Knuckles in order to keep the Master Emerald out of the hands of Robotnik/Eggman while Sonic tried to clear his name. For whatever reason I responded and told this user the full details of the content of the cartridges I ended up buying. I then ensured them that this, although oddly similar, was definitely not their cartridges. Weirdly enough, the user just abruptly stopped replying after I told the story. After a few moments of waiting, I figured they must have taken too long and the user (wherever they may be in the world) had other things to do while they were waiting. It wasn't until another week went past that I saw the users reply…the user invited me to a chat room to talk. I logged into the room and waited. There were no other users available cept the user and me. I type in a few lines and wait. I wait longer, and longer....and even longer until minutes turned into an hour and my very cold toes began to retaliate via numbness. When I don’t get a reply, I begin typing up a message that said I was about to leave. Until I received a very…very scary reply: You have my cartridges. You have my cartridges and I want them back. Give me your address, I can pick them up The hairs on the back of my neck stood erect and a screaming voice in the back of my mind told me to leave the chatroom at once and block the user as fast as I possibly could. I start to shake, not from cold, but fear. I struggle to find my mouse on my desk with out of control fingers. The user replied again: You weren't meant to see what you saw. My friends ended up taking those cartridges after we fell out and stopped the project. They must have hacked them behind my back before returning them. They weren't meant to be sold to the stores! I sold the wrong copies! Gimmie your address so I can swap copies. I have ones that aren't corrupt. I'll give them to you for free. Their replies were rapid, almost as if the person typing the messages were in a state of rising panic. They got progressively more aggressive with each reply. Hello? Hello? Are you there? Hurry up and give me your address GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING ADDRESS I was frozen. I opened up a new tab and typed “Sally Anderson” into the search bar. I felt the color drain from every part of my body when I saw the results. In horror, I click on the first result and read the article over and over until each sentence burned into my mind. Sally Anderson is registered missing person in the local papers. She hasn't been found for several years. The chat messages continued to ping loudly from my other tab. My body shook, my vision begins to blur from welling tears. I go back to the chat room and see a wall of replies by the user, frantically giving the same demand as before: I'm sorry for yelling Seriously though...give me your address I can explain everything just give me your address now give me your address Where do you live? TELL ME WHERE YOU FUCKING LIVE! I feel cold sweat trickle down my neck as I type in my reply. By now my whole body is filled from nerve to nerve with pure, unadulterated fear. I struggle to form the words, but the message manifests: Who is Sally Anderson? The user goes silent again. The anticipation built up inside me and left me a jittering, nervous wreck. I type the question again…and again…and again and again until it was my replies that painted the chat rooms walls. I stopped when my fingers became numb and I couldn't correctly spell any more words. I waited in silence, rocking back in forth for comfort in vain as the sun set and made my apartment dark and absolutely unbearable. After a while, only my computer screen lit the cold darkness that surrounded me. I could not leave my chair. I could not leave my place. I watched and waited for the user to give me the answer... The “ping” of the chatroom echoed in my mind. I looked to the bottom, at the user’s very short…very simple reply. Sally Anderson… is mine. I take my mouse and struggle to back out of the chat, get back to my page, unfriend and block the user to the point to where they can’t even post replies on any of my open forum posts. I struggle to power down my computer only to fall out of my chair and knock my mug down with me. I reach my hand behind one of the legs of my desk and struggle for what feels like years to unplug my machine. I struggle to my feet, turn on all the lights and pace for a long time between the kitchen and the living room. Repeating the phrase in my mind that has haunted my thoughts since the moment I saw it. This phrase echoed in my mind throughout the late night. It echoed into the early morning and into the afternoon. In the walls I couldn't sleep... Under the floors ...I...I can't sleep.... …So today, after another week of...fucking insomnia-induced paranoia, I finally decide to plug my computer back in and try to contact my friend in Europe. I check my inbox to see many emails of the junk and unimportant variety…accept for one. The sender was unnamed... and the email was titled with the words “Found. You.” I study it for several minutes before finally opening it. I read the message slowly and out loud: I found you.. I know you live in those mediocre fucking apartments off of Anderson Street. I know you work at that sad fucking excuse of a printing shop off 3rd street and May. I know that you go to Pauleen's Coffee at 6:00 AM before you go to work and at 2:00 PM after you get off. I know you drink cappuccino's with heavy liquid creamer and extra sugar with three sticks of Cinnamon. I know that the car you drive is a blue 2000 Honda Civic with a large crack in the wind shield. I know your plate number is AUK278...and that you have a little Tails bobble-head on the dashboard. I know you graduated from Tomson Highschool in 2011. I know where you go, when you go, what you do, and when you do it. No matter where you run, no matter where you hide, I will be right there. Right around the corner. And then you’ll join her. You’ll join her and then you'll be mine too. My already exhausted body goes numb. My tired yet wired mind whurrs and crackles like my computer before me. I feel the pins prickle at my body. I feel the sickness poke at the pit of my stomach once more as I remember the Sally’s lying, moving, pulsing and waving under the ground of the Angel Island Zone. I lock the door, grab a kitchen knife, call the police, and- after the call is finished- go into my bedroom and shut the door. I sit on the floor in front of my bed where the two games -that changed my life in all the wrong ways- lie in a quiet, cold sleep. They lie sleeping. Sleeping as Sally does... In the walls Under the floors. ---- --BluChe 001 (talk) 14:03, June 20, 2014 (UTC)http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/BluChe_001 Image Mock-ups created by Urkelbot666 Using edited sprites from TheMysticalForestZone Category:Video Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Screenshots and Visuals Category:SOG-Read Category:Awesome Category:Original Story